Twas the night before Christmas
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: 5 Mighty Ducks don't believe in Santa, and NoseDive is determind to prove them wrong. Dragaunus takes Dive seriously and decides to ruin Christmas! So when Santa finds himself kiddnapped it's up to the Mighty Ducks to save Christmas....aw heck...just read


A/N: I was watching The Most Dangerous Duck Hunt right before school and the end gave me this idea. I toyed with it and decided I could make it work. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MD:TAS or any other publicly recognized characters of franchises. I do own this story idea in general.  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs.  
  
'Twas the day before christmas, and all throughout Anahiem everyone was merry. Well...almost everyone.  
"Come on Mall-mall it has to be true."  
"Puh-leez. Dive you've been to the North Pole and I'm telling you there is no Santa Claus."  
"Then what about the presents?"  
"They're all from WildWing."  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!" WildWing sighed and put his hands over his ears. Tanya tried to ignore them and continue her work on an Ice Puck launcher that could actually freeze  
on contact. Grin continued to meditate, undistubed by this disruption of peace. Phil walked in, then left. Even he could tell this wasn't a good time. It was Duke who  
walked over and stepped between the two feuding ducks.  
"Hey! Why don't you both lighten up and share some Yule tide peace." When both glared at him murderously he stepped back, laughing nervously. "Or not."  
"I'm sure someone believes me! Don't you Tawn?"  
"Well..."  
"Tanya!"  
"Well the idea of one man being able to stop at every house in the world, leave presents, and do it all in one night is kinda' hard to believe."  
"Fine! Grin?"  
"I find this human tradition rather nondiscribt and childish."  
"Duke?"   
"Well actually kid I don't think this Santa thing is so cool and all..."  
"Wing?"  
"I...uh..." Dive stamped his foot like an impatient child.  
"Santa Claus is real and I'll prove it to you!"  
"Oh yeah? How?" Mallory snickered.  
"I'll go to the North Pole and get some proof!" With that he stormed off to the Aerowing. WildWing immediatly followed.   
"Where are you going? You know it's not true." WildWing looked at Mallory as he walked past.  
"You're expecting me to let him go alone?" Mal watched him leave, dumbstruck.  
"To much bad karma I sense in them going alone."  
"YOu can say that again big duck." With a nod both Duke and Grin took off.  
"Just so you know this is a total waste of fuel and time!" Mallory yelled after them before sitting next to Tanya.  
"Looks like we get to stay here incase Dragaunus tries anything."  
"Again." Both female ducks sighed, then remained silent.  
****************************************************  
Draganus chuckled to himself, lost in deep thought. Chameleon laughed.  
"So the ickle baby duck believe in Sandy Claws?" He turned into an evil incarnation of one of the elves you'd see at the mall.  
"What would you like for Christmass little boy?" Chameleon then turned into a greenish NoseDive.  
"I'd like some new hockey gear, a new puck blaster, and four saurian heads on a silver platter." The Chameleon changed back into himself, and fell to the ground  
laughing.  
"He he! I kill myself!"  
"If only." Wraith whispered to Seige, who nodded.  
"Yes." Dragaunus whispered before standing up. "Yes! It's perfect!"  
"What's perfect?" Seige asked, making sure to step on Chameleon's tail on the way over to Dragaunus. The green lizard let out a yelp of pain.  
The green lizard let out a yelp of pain.   
"We shall kidnap this Santa Claus fellow, then have Chameleon change into him. He'll fly the sliegh around the world and give every boy and girl one of my new mind  
control devices! It's so perfect I wonder why I didn't think of it before." The terrible threesome looked at each other, stunded.  
"Sir you don't really believe that nonsense do you?: Chameleon ventured gingerly.  
"It's not nonsense!" Dragaunus roared. "That old man is real! I know because he left a lump of coal in my stocking last year!" The three lizards grimiced, remembering to  
well the black rocks they all recieved.  
"Now to the North Pole, all of you, before those a cursed ducks get there!" Smoke curled out of Dragaunus' nostrils and the three cowering lizards teleported away. 


End file.
